1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle rack or carrier utilized to attach a bicycle to a vehicle for transporting the bicycle from a first location to a second location. More particularly, the invention relates to a bicycle rack that remains attached to the bicycle at all times allowing the rider to enjoy an unimpeded ride with the added convenience of a portable bicycle rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cycling is a very efficient and effective mode of transportation, optimal for short to moderate distances. Bicycles provide numerous benefits compared to motor vehicles, including a means of exercise, an alternative to the use of fossil fuels, reducing air and noise pollution, as well as reducing traffic congestion.
However, there are certain instances in which the cyclist requires transporting the bicycle from a first location to a second location remote from the first location, and does not choose to or cannot ride the bicycle to this second location. For example, this would occur if the cyclist wishes to bring the bicycle on a vacation and therefore must transport the bicycle to the vacation location. Additionally, there are times in which inclement weather would prevent or make it very difficult for the cyclist to ride his or her bicycle.
In these instances, when a vehicle is utilized to transport the bicycle from the first location to the second location, the vehicle must be equipped with a bicycle rack. Generally, the bicycle rack is secured to the top of the vehicle or mounted on the trunk or hatch back door of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the use of either the roof bicycle rack or the rear mounted bicycle rack would create problems. For example, and with respect to the roof bicycle rack, the bicycle must be lifted onto the top of the vehicle, thus inconveniencing the bicycle rider, and possibly scratching the vehicle. When the vehicle is driven with the bicycle on top of the vehicle, the effective height of the vehicle is increased, as well as elevating the center of gravity, thus hindering the safe operation of the vehicle.
With respect to rear mounted bicycle racks, when the bicycle is attached to the rack, the bicycle protrudes from the rear of the vehicle, thereby substantially increasing the effective length of the vehicle. Additionally, while both the roof bicycle rack and the rear mounted bicycle rack can be detached from the vehicle when a bicycle is not being carried by each respective rack, this is generally not done, thereby unnecessarily producing drag on the vehicle as well as, in the case of the rear mounted bicycle rack, potentially shielding the license plate as well as the tail lights from view.
As previously described, conventional bicycle racks are permanently attached to, or removably attached to, the rear or top of a vehicle. Therefore, unless these bicycle racks are attached to the vehicle, the bicycle cannot be transported from the first location to the second location. Consequently, since there are instances when the bicycle rider would unexpectedly be forced to transport the bicycle from the first location to the second location, it is important that a bicycle rack be developed which is physically attached to the bicycle when it is being ridden, and can be affixed to the rear of a vehicle when the bicycle is to be transported between the two locations. For example, if the bicycle becomes inoperable or inclement weather would prevent the bicycle rider from riding the bicycle, any vehicle which would then be utilized to transport the bicycle must be provided with either a roof bicycle rack or a rear mounted bicycle rack. Unless that vehicle is so equipped, it could not transport the bicycle.